The Little Queen
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Claudia Fargo is about to make her first album with her two best friends, Ruth and Easter. But why does her mother have to keep the three star lights around for the album? And what is the relationship all three of them have?


The Little Queen

Claudia Fargo x Saiya star

Ruth x Yetan star

Easter x Taika star

I have been a singer most of my life and my friends are wonderful too. "Ruth! Easter! We are on in a minute!" I tell them.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please put your hands together for Claudia Fargo and her two girl friends Ruth and Easter!" Cheers come from everywhere. "And joining them are the pop stars group "The Three Star Lights" Saiya, Yetan, and Taika! Let's here it for there new song "My Destiny!""

We have been in competition with them for a long time now and this wasn't helping. The music starts and it's all on us to sing.

_Claudia: "Here I come again. You don't know me but you want to."_

_Saiya: "I see you standing there alone. But I get closer every time I look at you."_

_Both: "We don't know each other now, but it feels like we have met before. We are being pushed and pulled like magnets. We are stringed together by fate. Can't keep fighting this feeling anymore. Your my destiny!"_

Our song was a great hit. But sadly it wasn't over. "That was great! Our song worked out well. Everyone loved it!" leave it to Ruth to be the only one who enjoys this. "Don't get over excited. We still have a number of songs to complete for the special album we're doing with the boys." Easter said. "As long as no one turns this into some kind of relationship." I say. "Ruth you said it. It was amazing!" Yetan said. "What's wrong with working with us?" "Saiya. I don't do relationships. So no dating at all." I told him out front. But somehow his grin didn't make me feel like he was listening.

Once I got home I fine two little girls running towards me. "Claudia!" "Hello Chibiusa and Cibichibi." I say to them. "How have you two been?" I ask as I sit on the couch. "Good." Chibichibi says. She may not say much but she is learning. "Fine. We made a few paintings and got out all the stuff to make cookies with you, Ruth, and Easter." Chibiusa tells me. At least she didn't attempt to make them herself. "That sounds good. But Ruth is out shopping and Easter is going to be on the night time show." I told them. "Will just me do?" Both girls giggled. "Yes!"

Queen Serenity and Queen Sunny had asked me to take care of them and to be the new princess of the moon. At least the dark side. I am the hire to the throne of the new moon. I'm also **Sailor New Moon** too. my life as a pop star was all I wanted but this was just one other thing to add on top of all that. I didn't mind it. And it was fun being a hero with my friends. But I will one day have to give up this life.

As we made cookies together Chibiusa kept the tv on. She made it her mission to find her father's old friends and reunite them with the rest of the scouts. Chibiusa has a heart of gold. She will make a fine princess and new Queen when the time comes. "And in other news, reporters have been spotting Yetan and Ruth shopping together over the past few weeks now. With their new album coming out things could be getting a lot more..." I turned off the tv not wanting to listen to the rest of it. "Ruth and Yetan are dating?" I scowled at Chibiusa when she said that. "We are working together. Nothing more." I hoped that anyway.

Later that night, Chibichibi was fast asleep in her room and Chibiusa was heading off to bed. "I'm off." She told me. "Okay. Give my best to Helious." I told her. Knowing the only reason she goes to bed early is too meet him. She slightly blushed and ran upstairs. I laughed. Waiting to see Easter on the night show I couldn't wait to see her be on the one thing she loves watching.

"And welcome back! Tonight we have Easter here and she is talking about their new album." "Thanks. And first off it is such an honor to be on this show."

"I'm glad. Now the songs." "Yes. We each are taking turns on writing songs. _"My Destiny"_ is all Claudia. She actually wrote it before the whole collaboration thing happened. Then Me and Ruth got our singles too." Easter says. "Really?" "Yes. Mine is called "Party Animal" And Ruth's called "Time With You." and I must say she is enjoying it." Easter said. "Well rumors have been going around and this photo was taken today."

Easter shrugged. "Yetan is helping her feel inspired. Her song is about a shopping trip with your crush." She explains. "And there is you and Taika." Easter was turning red. "Complete opposite of his personality. It's more like about how I behaved in middle school before joining Claudia." She quickly came up with. "Well thank for that. Just one more question. What is the bond Claudia and Sayia?" Easter didn't know what to say. "I have no idea. But She makes it clear to not bother with relationships. That's only her so."

I turned it off and went to bed.

By the next day I walked into the studio and everyone was here.

"Good moons. Why are you three here?" I ask.

"We're here because we still need to work on that album." Sayia said.

I rolled my eyes. "Look. We have three hits. We don't need the rest of you to help with our last seven songs." I told them.

"But they do." And there she was. My mother and also manger. "They helped with the first three and look where it got you." She said.

"They helped with one. The other two were only shown in the videos." I told her.

"They are staying!" She said. And the way she said it, it was final.

"Great. Just perfect." I said sitting down.

"So what do we do for the other songs we have?" Ruth asked.

"Golden Heart is easy. We wrote that in honor of Momoru's knights." Easter said.

"And Dreamer is all about Chibiusa and her confession to Helios." Ruth added.

"What about Bottle of love?" Yetan asked.

"We actually are changing that title." I said.

"We are? To what?" Easter asked.

"Bottle of V." I grinned.

"What?" Ruth asked me.

I began to tap a hand on the table.

_"Ooo"_ I sang. _"I'm no beauty queen. I may not be the most popular."_ I started out.

_"But I won't need to be like this any more. Because of what I have hidden in my closet."_ Ruth said after me.

_"I have a spell for you. Just a little potion will make things all better. Boy you about to see, the angel queen." _I said next. Looking to Ruth she got my idea quick.

_"I have got A Bottle of V!" _Ruth finished.

"That sounds so cute. V for Venus. Good call there Claudia." Ruth said.

"Guess it's good." Easter said.

"And you'll have a line and since mother wants you three involved...Yetan can add something near the end." I said.

"Cool!" Ruth was happy. I rolled my eyes. "What of the rest?" I asked.

"Well Love is my Fuel I can do with all three boys." I said.

"Ruth you can work on You and I, Me and Mine." I said to her. And to Easter...

"And leaving Easter with Maid for you." I finished.

"And the last song?" Saiya asked.

"That will be for another day." I said quickly and went to another room.

I didn't have the final song finished. All the other one's were ready. But sadly, our 10th song...I was stuck.

"Claud. Is there something your not telling us?" I hear Ruth and Easter whisper to me. Yes. I wanted to say. I don't what these "boys" here ruining out first album.

But instead I just say... "Nothing. Let's get to work. We do have a full concert coming up to release the new album. As celebration for it." I told them.

And that was that. We went our ways to work on our songs.

And I, I called up a few other friends.

"Rainy? Yes. Can you meet me in the park? And bring Venus and the others. I need to have a talk with all of you. And there will be free ice cream involved." I smiled.

Which Rainy agreed. Every time. Ice cream worked.

_And this is the end of part 1._

_I've worked on this for almost a year and I just can't finish it. Hopefully I will this year._

_See you all soon. And hope you enjoyed._


End file.
